Bait
by hollyS
Summary: Sequel to Memories: Sweet Sixteen. Gokuderas family is looking for him but find Haru instead and decide to use her as bait. My second story based on Gakudera and Haru pairing. All of these stories are linked and add to the longer story to come.


Bait

By Holly

"Gokudera-sama has to be around here. Find him!"

As three men wearing dark suites ran down the street they didn't notice the large dumpsters lid was barely open an inch apart.

Gokudera Hayato grunted and swore under his breath as he saw the men about to pass him. He sighed in relife as he saw that they hadn't noticed him.

He saw the last one in the group stop suddenly. Gokudera paused and held his breath.

"Look isn't that one of Gokudera-sama's friends?"

Gokudera had a hard time seing who they were refering too since the man had stopped right in font of him. It wasn't till the three had begun to run towards the person they were refering too that he got a good look.

"Shit!"

-----------

Haru Miura was very late to her study session with Kyoko-chan! She sighed as she paused to catch her breath. She wondered for the ump-teenth time why the hell she had let her grades slip so bad lately. Bad test scores was soemthing she could not afford considering she wanted to go to a good university to continue her studies to become a teacher.

An image of an angry looking Gokudera came to mind. She shook her head to clear it as she smacked herself over her head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Haru! The last thing you need is him in your head again!" Her face fell as she gripped her books to her chest. As much as she kept telling herself that many times, she had begun to think about the infuriating and annoiyng guy ever since her birthday party a few months ago. As she recalled the warm embrace he had given her, her cheeks began to flush. Hadn't she been in love with Tsunayoshi-kun since she was in middle school. She wondered if she was so fickle that she could fall in love with any guy that even looked her way. Heru considered that for a moment and shook her head as she pushed that idea aside. Ever since then she hadn't seen much of Gokudera at all and the jerk kept giving her the cold shoulder and acted even worse towards her, calling her stupid woman and bitch. Haru sighed as she rubbed her soar head.

"Jeez, Maybe Haru's a glutton for punishment. Whats wrong with me?"

She bumped into a solid wall of a man and as she looked up she saw two men wearing dark suits.

"Hahi!" She paused as she considered the men and was reminded of the Vongola family.

"Are you one of Gokudera-sama's friends?"

Haru gritted her teeth as she looked at the two men in front of her.

"I am not a friend of that idiot!"

"So you do know him? Excuse us miss but you will have to come with us." One man said as he grabbed her arm and began to pull her the opposite direction of were she needed to go.

"Hey! Let go of--"

Before she could finish her sentence she saw a flash of movement and then saw Gokudera had punched the man who had tried to pull her away and he had kicked the other one to the ground. Before she could even react herself Gokudera had turned to her and had grabbed her hand and had thrown one of his old dynamite bombs towards the direction of the two men. She could hear a loud explosion and before she could even shout at him he had picked her up and had taken out his Vongola ring. Haru tensed when she saw it. The only times she had ever seen those rings out was when there was serious trouble so she held still in his arms and decided to wait until after this mess passed before giving him hell later.

She felt the strong vibrations of power that eminated from the ring and realized he had used an illusion box over them. Both of them saw the two men had run past them not even glassing their way as they ran down another street to look for them. Haru sighed in relief as she realized she was safe. That feeling lasted only a few seconds as she realized she was still being held very tightly in Gokudera's arms. She could feel his body was shacking and as she looked at him she could feel the strong feelings of anger and something more then hate, almost savage. She had always seen him angry but never seen such a look on his face and for some reason this strong hate, scared her in some way. Haru was breathless but at the same time she couldn't help but feel alarmed and worried. She gritted her teeth as she raised her hand and slapped his arm.

At first he didn't react and Haru felt a sense of dread until she saw him turn his face in his regular angry fashion.

"What the hell was that for stupid woman!"

Haru sighed as she felt herself feel relief at seeing the look on his face. Then her annoyance returned as she poked her finger at his chest!

"You have the gall to get mad at me when you almost killed us both with your dynamite!"

Without any warning he dropped her as she shouted in suprise and felt her body hit the floor. Haru quickly stood up as she looked angirly back at him.

"You ass! Why the hell did you drop me! You could have just put me down gently!"

Gokudera merely huffed and turned away. "You deserve it, dumb woman, you couldn't even say thanks for saving me. But then I forget that I'm talking to someone who isn't even remotely female much less acts like it."

Haru could feel her anger getting the better of her but at the same time she could feel the hurt that his ugly words were causing.

Gokudera was expecting her to shout another insult back at him but when he heard nothing coming from her he looked back to find her looking away from him.

For some reason this silence felt a bit uncomfortable coming from her.

Haru picked her bag up as she dusted her skirt. She didn't look back at him as she straightened her back stiffly. "Sorry I'm such a bother to you."

She could feel her eyes begin to get warm as she ran off. She ignored Gokudera's shout as she ran down the opposite side of the street and had just barely made it before the light changed green and the traffic of cars came rushing by. Haru was glad that she was able to put distance between herself and him. Her eyes were blurry from the tears that began to stream down her face. She could feel herself feeling worse as she remmembered Gokudera's harsh words to her.

"Stupid, stupid jerk!" Haru snapped as she clutched her bag close her. Another image of Gokudera holding her came back to her again as she pushed it away.

"That liar! He was probably there under Tsuna's orders." Haru muttered as she began to walk a little more slower. She stopped midway as she saw that she had made it to the public park. She walked over to the swings, as she put her bag down, she sat down and began to swing a bit. She always felt a bit better after swinging and having that lovely feeling of flying in the air.

_"I'm talking to someone who isn't even remotely female much less acts like it!" _

Those harsh words cut through her like a knife, as she froze mid-swing. The words reverberated through her as she clutched the her hands into tight fists. It was true that she loved wearing the cute stuffed animals costumes and loved to play any type of game and cuddle cute babies or toddlers like Ipin and Lambo. She wondered if Gokudera and everyone thought of her as a kid instead of a grown teenager. She kept swinging and from time to time other calls came from not only Tsuna and Kyoko but Gokudera also called a second time. After the third phone call from Gokudera she turned off her cell phone. Haru wasn't sure how long she was at the park but she realized it was probably very late.

She stood up and considered the fact that maybe she had made a hasty decision in thinking that Gokudera could possibly be interested in a girl like her. Heru clutched her hands tightly together. Maybe it was time to give up on this silly feeling. Gokudera obviousely was only interested in keeping her safe for Tsuna-kun's sake.

She picked her bag up and turned to walk back to her house. She didn't see the shadow of the two men that had quietly come from behind her. Haru felt the danger but was too late to react as she felt herself being grabbed and then she saw only darkness.

------------

Gokudera was mad as hell.

"As soon as I get my hands on that stupid woman, I'm going to kill her!"

Tsuna looked at his friend as he kept up with his pace. "Gokudera-kun don't you think your being a bit to harsh?"

Gokudera huffed in annoyance. "That dumb girl should have gone straight home instead she made things worse by not answering her phone calls and now she's made trouble for you and Sasagawa!"

Tsuna looked at his friends face and realized he wasn't telling him everything. He had known Gokudera for a while now and could tell that his concern had nothing to do with Tsuna or Kyoko. His instincts told him it was something more and Tsuna had a suspicion of what it could be but held back as he let this go. If Gokudera hadn't realized it yet then who was he to say anithyng about it.

"Well we know she's not at home and she didn't go to Kyoko's house so we just have to think, were would Haru normally go." Tsuna said as he thought about that himself.

"Let's go to the park." Gokudera said as he turned the oppiset direction. Tsuna turned with him as they ran down another street. "What makes you think she would be there?"

Gokudera sighed and gritted his teeth. "That dumb girl would always end up in a quiet place. The nearest place would be the park and my guess is that she was probably having so much fun plaiyng there that she didn't even notice her phone ringing."

Tsuna grinned slightly as he looked at Gokudera. "I see, well I don't think I could have guessed that easily."

Gokudera said nothing as they rounded the corner and stopped at the park. It was empty and as they walked around Gokudera froze as he looked down to see Haru's backpack on the floor by the swings. He grabbed it and looked around.

"Damn it!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he looked around the area. "Do you think she might have just dropped it?"

"No, unfortunately it looks like my fathers men have her."

Tsuna froze as he turned to look at Gokudera.

"What?"

Gokudera gripped the backpacks handle and then slowly turned to look at Tsuna. His face was turned downward but his hand was gripping Haru's cell phone. He walked towards Tsuna and handed it to him.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw a picture of an unconscious Haru and under it, it read. _'Come to the Saiko Hotel. We will let her go once you do.'_

"But why would they---" Tsuna froze as he saw the look on Gokudera's face. His eyes were cold and his face was a mix of hatred and rage. He could also feel the dark aura of something primitive and animal like. Tsuna remembered this feeling himself a few times when Kyoko had come close to being killed once. Before Tsuna could stop him, Gokudera had taken out his Vongola ring and had disapeared.

"This is bad!" Tsuna muttered. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed Yamamoto's number. On the first ring Yamamoto's cheery voice spoke up. "Hey there Tsuna whats up?"

"Sorry to bother you so late Yamamoto-kun but I need you to meet me at Namimori park right now."

Yamamoto paused. "Whats going on did something happen?"

Tsuna eyes looked on in concern "I'm not sure yet but I think we are gonna need to stop Gokudera from going after his family. Ill explain the rest when you get here."

-----------

Haru felt as though she was on a cloud. It was so soft and fluffy! The beautiful dream world was interrupted by distinct noises of men talking angrily. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying on a king sized bed that was triple the size of her own. She rubbed her eyes as she needed to be sure she wasn't dreaming. The room was huge with a fireplace that stood across from her and marble floors with lovely drapes that seemed to be tied on either side of the bed post. The lamp gave the room a warm look but if it wasn't for the fact that she could hear the murmur of strangers from the door she could have almost felt safe. Instead it made her worry and cause her to ignore the lovely sorroundings as she slowly pushed herself off the bed. She looked around for any other possible exits. She paused as she saw a double glass door which was drapped in white see through material. Haru went over to the door and opened it. She gasped as she realized that she was on one of the top floors. She looked closely as she realized she must be in the new Saiko Hotel. She remembered hearing about the hotels grand opening a few weeks back.

"This is such a beautiful view!" she said as she looked down at the lights below. Her face turned away from the lovely view as she shook her head in annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with me! I'm trapped in a bedroom against my will. Haru this is no time for daydreaming!"

A loud explosive disturbed her thoughts as she cried out and almost made her loose her balance. She could hear gun fire and cries of men running past her door. She wondered what was going on and then she yelped in suprise as her door was slammed open and one of the men who had captured her earlier had grabbed her arm and began to drag her to the door.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Haru cried out as she tried to pull away from the man who was pulling her towards the door. She didn't know what he wanted but for some reason she didn't want to leave her room. Whatever had caused that explosion was still out there and all she knew was that she was safer in her room then out there. Haru could feel the man pulling her closer to the door and in desperation she bit his arm. The men screamed in pain but before Haru knew it she felt the force of his hand as it hit her face. She fell to the ground and clutched her cheek as she felt tears streaming down her face.

What she hadn't noticed was Gokudera had materialized in front of the man and had punched and kicked the man so forcefully that his body had flown to the oppiset wall.

"Gokudera-kun." Haru cried as she saw him lean down to look at her. She gasped as she felt his hand slide over her face. His fingers were ice cold but they were gentle as he touched the side of her face were the man had struck her.

"Did he do that to you?" Gokudera muttered.

Haru looked at his face as she saw the look of anger and hate mixed with something else. She paused as she stared back at him wondering if she should answer but he quickly stood up and calmly walked over to the man who was still unconscious and had grabbed his head and slammed the mans head to the wall. Haru cried out and then saw his ring glow. She could see he had somehow begun to use its powers as electricity of some sort had shot from his hand and into the body of the man who begun to cry out as he was being slowly electrocuted.

"Gokudera-kun! No! Stop it!" Haru ran towards him but paused as she could almost see the electrical current sorrounding Gokudera. She was almost sure that he was using his sistema CAI. She looked up at his face and could see the wild look in his eye this time much clearer.

"You'll kill him! Please don't do this Gokudera-kun!" Haru shouted as she looked on in concern. She could almost feel the satisfaction of roasting the man.

"Thats enough Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Haru gasped in surprise but was grateful as she saw that he had done something to stop Gokudera's attack on the man. Gokudera seemed to have snapped out of it as he looked on in confusion around him. "10th. I'm sorry I think I let my anger get the better of me."

Tsuna smiled as he patted his shoulder. "Understandable Gokudera-kun."

Yamamoto had stepped into the bedroom. "Good thing you got here before I did Tsuna. If we had waited any longer I think he could have roasted that guy to death."

Gokudera gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Shut up you ass. Your the last person I need to hear a lecture from."

Haru smiled as she saw him. "Yamamoto-san! I'm so glad to see you and Tsuna-kun got here in time."

Yamamoto and Tsuna both smiled at Haru as they looked at her face and then at the man on the floor. They both exchaned looks.

"We're glad your safe Haru." Yamamoto said as he sheafed his sword back in its place

Tsuna paused as he looked at the man on the floor and then back at Gokudera. "Why is your family this desperately after you? Even going as far as to lay a hand on Haru?"

Gokudera gritted his teeth as he looked down at the unconscious man. "My apologies 10th. It seems my father wants to see me as soon as possible. He wants me to go back home to Italy."

Haru's eyes widened as she took a step towards Gokudera. She paused in mid stride at her reaction as she looked down. Wondering what this news could possibly mean.

Gokudera glimpsed briefly at Haru and then back at Tsuna. "Based on the reaction of my fathers men, it looks like they didn't know who Haru was until after they took her. I'm sure father will make his own displeasure known once he finds out the mess the men put the family in."

Tsuna looked from Haru to Gokudera and merely nodded. "I understand."

Yamamoto whistled as he looked into the fire scorched hallway that led into a bigger room.

"How are we going to clean this up?"

Gokudera huffed in annoyance. "Don't worry about it. The hotel staff will take care of it."

Haru looked on in concern as her gaze traveled over the mess that used to be a beaitiful room.

Yamamoto laughed as he came back into the room.

"Yeah this guy's family owns this hotel so that wont be a problem. Not to mention--" Yamamoto ducked Gokudera's punch as he looked curiously back at him. "What did I say? You usualy don't care who knows about that family of yours?"

"You fucker, shut the hell up for once!"

Haru sighed as she felt a headache coming on.

Tsuna put his hand on her shoulder.

"We should get going. Haru can you walk or do you need one of us to help you."

Before Haru could answer she felt herself being picked up and saw the sour look on Gokuderas face. Haru was too shocked at his gesture to react at first.

"Hahi!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto smiled at them as they nodded in silent understanding. Gokudera nodded to Tsuna and grimaced at Yamamoto. He walked over to the balcony and both boys could hear Haru's cries of protest.

"Are you crazy! Wait! Dont!"

Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna groaned wondering if maybe he should have taken Haru home himself. He hoped Kyoko wouldn't hear of this little stunt. Both men could hear Haru's cries abrutly stop as they rushed toward the balcony but saw nothing.

"I hope Haru will be alright." Tsuna said as he looked on in concern. Yamamoto walked towards the body of the man who looked a bit fried but not dead. "Don't worry Tsuna-kun. I'm sure Gokudera will take good care of Haru-chan."

Yamamoto brought his hand up and before Tsuna could stop him, he had slapped the man hard on the face. The man woke as he looked on at Yamamoto's smiling face.

"Hey there! I'm not here to kill you." Yamamoto paused as he leaned closer to the man. His eyes took a sharp gleam to them as his smile began to turn serious. "Now why don't you tell me why did you come to Japan?"

Tsuna sighed as he walked towards them. He knew this wouldn't be an easy exit since he was also curious as to why Gokudera's family wanted him back so badly.

----------

"Gokudera Hayato are you crazy! Stop this!" Haru cried out as she saw that he had stepped on to the rail. She looked down at the lights below and then gasped as he jumped off the balcony. She screamed out and huged him tihgtly as she felt her body fly downward.

"Gokudera-kun!"

She looked up and was quickly silenced as she felt pressure from his lips press onto her own. Haru stopped screaming as she felt the warm contact. Her arms went more securely around his neck as her hands roamed and felt his soft hair. She gasped as she felt one of his hands carresing the nape of her neck. Haru could feel her whole body floating as she could feel his lips exploring her own. Then she felt something soft poke at her mouth as she gasped for air, his tounge devled deeply into her, exploring and suckling. She moaned and then shyly did the same. Haru brought one hand down as she carressed his chest and could feel his heartbeat. He groaned and then toar his mouth away from her. Haru blushed and looked away and realized that they were floating. But as she looked more clearly she could see a strong aura coming from one of his boxes.

She realized he had used one of his ring boxes. Haru sighed in relief and then looked annoiyngly back at him.

"Instead of scaring me death you could have at least warned me you were going to use the box." Gokudera merely mumbled something she couldn't understand. One they landed on to the ground, Gokudera put her down and stepped away from her as put his box back in his belt.

"I wouldn't have to go through this if you hadn't run away stupid woman!"

Haru rounded back to look angrily back at him. "Are you saiyng this is all my fault!"

Gokudera nodded as he looked back at her in anoyance. "If you hadn't been at the park by yourself and not answering your phone calls then you could have at least known that there was danger."

"Why you stupid jerk! Thats the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!"

Haru felt like throwing something at him but couldn't find anithyng!

Gokudera took her hand in his own and they began to walk home. Haru slapped his hand away as she took a few steps away from him.

"I can get home by myself. You just stay the hell away from me."

Haru growled as she walked around him and began to run back home. But Haru realized it was a futile effort as Gokudera kept in pace with her and they both walked to her house. As much as she wanted to yell at him and tell him to get away she knew it would be a futile effort. So ignored him as she walked back to her house. She was glad to finally get home and she turned back to Gokudera as she put her hand up.

"Now that I'm home you can go away now and tell Tsuna and the others that I'm fine. Goodnight Gokudera-san"

Before she could turn to grab the handle to her front door she jumped as Gokudera slammed both hands on either side of her. She looked on in shock and a bit of curiosity.

"Let's get this straight once and for all. I did not come and get you becuase of the 10ths orders. I wont repeat myself again."

Haru gritted her teeth and looked away from him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We both know thats not true Gokudera-san. You insult me and bully me all the time. You even go as far as to blame for things that are not my fault! And not to mention you just kissed me to shut me up back then when you almost killed me"

Gokudera leaned his body closer as she gasped and looked away from him. "I've always been like this to everyone Haru. Have you ever known me to be otherwise with the rest of you?"

Haru nodded in agrement and then paused as she blushed. "What about that...ki-ki-kiss earlier? You did that to shut me up didn't you?"

She didn't have the heart to look at him as his silence grew she knew the answer as she turned away and brought her hand to her chest. She had the urge to cry again but held it back. Haru needed to get inside and wallow in misery by herself.

"Dont bother answering. Goodnight Gokudera-san."

As she turned the knob she gasped as she felt his arm slide around her waist. He pressed her body towards his and felt the warmth of his lips as they were so close to her hear. She gasped and shuddered as she felt his hand carres the side of her body and lightly touch her chest and then felt his warm breath and then fluttery kisses over the side of her face that had been injured earlier.

"Think whatever you want Haru-chan." Gokudera roughly whispered and abruptly let her go.

Haru almost yelped in suprise at the sudden lose. She looked back but saw that Gokudera was gone.

She turned away as she rushed inside of her house. Once the door was closed she could feel the race of heartbeat as she tried to calm down. Haru touched the side of her cheek and then slowly smiled.

"Gokudera-kun."

-------

Gokudera was standing at the corner of Haru's street and waited until he saw a black limo stop at the corner of the street. He looked to see Bianchi and another elderly man step out of it.

Gokudera looked at his sister and then at the butler. "Are my things packed Marco?"

The elderly man nodded and took out two plane tickets.

Bianchi looked on in concern as she looked at her brother. "Are you sure you want to do this. Father might want to keep you in Italy."

Gokudera gave her a ferral smile as he took his ticket. "That bastard can try but I doubt he could do anithyng."

Bianchi nodded and paused as she looked at Haru's street. "Are you sure you don't want anyone to know that your leaving?"

Gokudera merely snorted and walked towards the limo. "No, theres no need. Come on lets go."

Bianchi and Marco went back inside the limo and as Gokudera was about to go in he looked back at Haru's street and at the tip of her house. He could see that the light had come on. A small grin had formed on his face.

"Ill come back dumb woman."

* * *

Authors Note: Glad I was finally able to finish my second short story. Sorry this took a bit longer. All of these short stories are connected to a much more longer one. But all of this is gonna take some time. Hope you enjoyed this second one though.


End file.
